bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Bernadette/Gallery - Herself
Bernadette phone amy.jpg|The many faces of Bernadette. Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz.png|Bernadette at work. S6EP03 - Bernadette.jpg|Demonstrating gravity to her gravity-free astronaut husband. Twv- Bernadette.jpg|Firing at her computer screen. The werewolf transformation bernadette.jpg|Skyping with Howard down in Houston. .The.Shiny.Trinket.Maneuver. Bernadette.jpg|Bernie. Bernadette holding magic equipment.jpg|Shoe shopping. Bernadette serves soup to the needy.png|Stealing from the donation box. Bernadette remembering her school years.jpg|Penny's top looks like a dress on her. Bernadette3.png|Bernadette. Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz. Bernadette trying on dress.jpg|Bernadette trying on Penny's top. BG7.png|Bernadette loves the "Bob the Builder" show. BG19.png|Super Mommy Brain. Bernadette-R.png|Bernadette. Belt3.jpg|I went to Catholic School! Song7.png|Bernadette loves the song Howard wrote for her. bernadette in a wedding dress.jpg|Bernadette trying out a wedding dress with Amy the maid of honor recording the session. Herb9.jpg|She realizes she is getting a proposal. Belt2.jpg|Bernadette storming out of Raj's apartment. Melissa Rauch as Bernadette.jpg|Cute Bernadette. ABZ25.jpg|Do you do navel shots? Crp27.png|Bernadette is ready for their date night. Crp62.png|Leaving for dinner out. Star wars big bang 535x300.jpg|Bernadette's Star Wars: The Old Republic Jedi Consular with purple robes. Bit2.jpg|Why can't you stay the night? Ein4.jpg|My mother used to run an illegal daycare facility. S205.jpg|Bernadette watching Howard throw out the first pitch at an L.A. Angels game. Nova20.png|Dressed up to party in Las Vegas. Nova15.png|Shaking her drunken booty. Eq17.png|Emily shocks Bernadette with her Cinderella horror trivia. Urn13.png|You're feeling a little "blue"-berry. Asd9.png|Bernadette in a 1999 beauty pageant. Gilb5.jpg|In a 1999 Miss California Quiznos beauty pageant. Pants77.png|Stuart, rule number one in the house is pants have to be worn. Pants51.png|I am not your mother! Pants46.png|You three lazy teen-agers are going to clean the kitchen from top to bottom. Hs24.png|Four hours of your life wasted. Hs20.png|Bored Bernadette. TO10.png|It's okay between two consenting adults. TO46.png|You know which yogurt I mean. TO98.png|Howard Joel Wolowitz!! You get back here!! Tj18.png|Listening to her husband play in their band. Fenc10.png|Trying to help out Stuart. HS28.png|Working on finding Amy a date. Doc37.png|Talking to Howard about having children. Doc36.png|Talking to Howard about having children. Ash24.png|Plotting to spy on Amy's date. Ash17.png|Ames! What are YOU doing here? Aq37.png|Laughing that Howard now does have to help at the soup kitchen. Kl68.png|Talking to Amy about having a man to her apartment. Kl49.png|Bernie thinks that the guys stalking of their fan is creepy. It could be romantic.jpg|It could be romantic. Bet30.png|Talking about Sheldon's gift options. Bet28.png|It could be romantic. Bet57.png|"No. they're not," jokes Bernadette. Iss35.png|Housekeeping. Iss28.png|Stuart is leaving. Tenas7.png|Bernadette. Fe54.png|Remember Emily. Fe53.png|Cooking. VV11.png|We'll just wait. VV10.png|We'll have to wait to tell Howard that I'm pregnant. Pos2.jpg|we are the champions. Pn25.png|Doctor won't let me do that. Pn21.png|I'm pregnant. Pn11.png|Like this pregnancy test, I'm positive. Pn10.png|Yeah, I'm sure. Pn8.png|A little secret. Pn5.png|We are family. All of my sisters and me. Pn63.png|Howard singing to his wife. Pn57.png|The Posse singing to the soon to be mom. Pn38.png|I'm pregnant. BA76.png|Sheldon liked Bernie's birthday toast. Kt26.png|Bernie's sense of smell is very sensitive. Kt12.png|Bernadette. ju13.png|Bernadette in Howard’s lab. gc11.png|An escort service. gc21.png|Bernadette has Pink Eye. gc46.png|It's not contagious. ju24.png|Bernadette. bg44.png|Bernie enjoying the new bear. bg12.png|Yes and yes. bg16.png|Watching a woman give birth in a river. Pos2.jpg|"We are family"? "I got all my sisters with me." VIN7.png|Sheldon ropes Bernie in. Pn63.png|Howard singing to her. rv14.png|Watching Amy work into the wedding party. Fe54.png|Her fake "I like magic" smile. Fe53.png|Fixing dinner. Bernadette holding magic equipment.jpg|Bernadette. Pn18.png|I’m pregnant. BH14.png|You put enough together, you got a sandwich. BH22.png|Also, wow. Pn17.png|I’m pregnant. Belt3.jpg|I went to Catholic School. Wd23.png|Bernadette consoling Amy. Wd19.png|Stuart's actions creep Bernie out. Song7.png|Bernadette loves the song Howard wrote for her. tt49.png|Why do you like trains so much? ju13.png|Bernadette Kt26.png|Bernie's sense of smell is very sensitive. Pn57.png|♪ ♪ Ooh, baby, baby ♪ ♪ Pn11.png|Like test, I'm positive. Pn8.png|Look on the back. Pn5.png|We are family"? "I got all my sisters with me." Pn2.png|Waiting to tell Howard about the baby. ju24.png|Bernadette. tt60.png|Bored during the toast lecture. bernadette in a wedding dress.jpg|Bernadette trying out a wedding dress with Amy the maid of honor recording the session. bg44.png|Bernie enjoying the new bear. gt14.png|I'm feeling fine. Just a little tired. VIN7.png|Sheldon ropes Bernie in. tt38.png|Are their different types of toast? tt49.png|Why do you like trains so much? tt60.png|Bored during the toast lecture. tt74.png|Thank you for a great evening. Tcc-14.jpg|Ever suffering Bernadette. Tcc-16.jpg|Who is Erno Rubik? fl51.png|Bernadette trying to help Penny. fl72.png|Are you okay? Been in there awhile. fl73.png|Listening to her husband interview himself in the bathroom. rv14.png|Watching Amy work into the wedding party. rv36.png|You know that that was not a documentary. rv74.png|Oh, it was you following us. Redo76.png|Anybody have anything snarky to say about that? Mil35.png|Bernardette comes to apologize. Mil20.png|Get out! Mil16.png|Bernadette's office. Flash60.png|Raj's father makes her feel better. Flash48.png|I'm going to be a horrible mother. Flash25.png|Cleaning up the room. Flash26.png|Bernadette finds her old doll house. Flash27.png|Talking about her old dollhouse. Flash28.png|And then you're pregnant! Flash29.png|Some kids don't dream of being mommies. Flash13.png|I don't think so. tub15.png|Morning sickness. tub17.png|Bernadette loves her weird husband. K55.png|You bought a crib without me? K34.png|Humoring her husband. K31.png|Pregnant Bernadette. K20.png|Driving Howard to the ER. GL11.png|That's insensitive. PregoBernie.jpg|Nine months. bn42.png|Bernadette is shocked that Raj let it slip. bn44.png|You told Stuart? bn79.png|Hey, squinty. The gas pedal’s on the right. Bernadette3.png|Bernadette. tt74.png|Bernie. Bet57.png|Bernadette. Kt12.png|Bernadette. Pn38.png|I’m pregnant. Bernadette.jpg|Bernadette Rostenkowski Wolowitz. Tcc-14.jpg|Ever suffering Bernadette. Doc37.png|Bernadette facing her fears about having kids. Bernadette trying on dress.jpg|Bernadette trying on Penny's top. Bernadette-R.png|Bernadette. Hall6.png|Sexy Bernadette. Kl49.png|Who's Trent? fl51.png|Bernadette trying to help Penny. Pn25.png|He won't let me do that either! HS28.png|Bernadette in her home. Missing15.png|Bernadette is pregnant again. Eros7.png|Bernadette from her bed rest. 11.04 TEI-5.jpg|Halley's old clothes. Solo18.png|Pregnant Bernadette. 11.04 TEI-6.jpg|Halley's old clothes. Flash10A.png|Bernadette after breaking up with Howard.-2010 TCC-6.jpg|Bernie relaxing after getting Sheldon to do Howard's chores. TCC-8.jpg|Pregnant Bernadette. Fenc10.png|Reaction to Stuart's creepy behavior. bg16.png|Watching a woman give birth in a river. It_could_be_romantic.jpg|It could be romantic. Tj18.png|Listening to Howard play their new song. Iss28.png|Stuart, call us after you're settled. fl72.png|Are you okay? Been in there awhile. fl73.png|Listening to her husband interview himself in the bathroom. Tcc-16.jpg|Who is Erno Rubik? Probe17.jpg|Watching Raj's freak out. Ash24.png|Bernie used to stalk her boyfriend. Iss35.png|Bernadette. Doc36.png|Thinking about having kids. Aq37.png|I can't stop grinning! BA76.png|Watching Sheldon being toasted. Hqdefault (1).jpg|Yeah. Pos2.jpg|"We are family"? "I got all my sisters with me." VIN7.png|Sheldon ropes Bernie in. Pn63.png|Howard singing to her. rv14.png|Watching Amy work into the wedding party. Fe54.png|Her fake "I like magic" smile. Fe53.png|Fixing dinner. Bernadette holding magic equipment.jpg|Bernadette. Pn18.png|I’m pregnant. Pn17.png|I’m pregnant. Belt3.jpg|I went to Catholic School. Wd23.png|Bernadette consoling Amy. Wd19.png|Stuart's actions creep Bernie out. Song7.png|Bernadette loves the song Howard wrote for her. tt49.png|Why do you like trains so much? ju13.png|Bernadette Kt26.png|Bernie's sense of smell is very sensitive. Pn57.png|♪ ♪ Ooh, baby, baby ♪ ♪ Pn11.png|Like test, I'm positive. Pn8.png|Look on the back. Pn5.png|We are family"? "I got all my sisters with me." Pn2.png|Waiting to tell Howard about the baby. ju24.png|Bernadette. tt60.png|Bored during the toast lecture. bernadette in a wedding dress.jpg|Bernadette trying out a wedding dress with Amy the maid of honor recording the session. bg44.png|Bernie enjoying the new bear. Herb9.jpg|She realizes she is getting a proposal. Belt2.jpg|Bernadette storming out of Raj's. Melissa Rauch as Bernadette.jpg|Cute Bernadette. Star wars big bang 535x300.jpg|Bernadette's Star Wars: The Old Republic Jedi Consular with purple robes. Bit2.jpg|Why can't you stay the night? rv36.png|You know that that was not a documentary. Ein4.jpg|My mother used to run an illegal daycare facility, rv74.png|Oh, it was you following us. VV11.png|We'll find another time to tell him I’m pregnant. Bet30.png|Well that could be romantic. Bet28.png|Bernadette. Ash17.png|What are YOU doing here? VV10.png|We'll find another time to tell him I’m pregnant. Redo76.png|Anybody have anything snarky to say about that? 10.03 tdt-7.jpg|I don't care what color it is. Mil35.png|Bernadette comes to apologize. Mil16.png|Bernadette's office. Mil20.png|Get out! Flash60.png|Raj's father makes her feel better. Flash48.png|I'm going to be a horrible mother. Flash25.png|Cleaning up the room. Flash26.png|Bernadette finds her old doll house. Flash27.png|Talking about her old dollhouse. Flash28.png|And then you're pregnant! Flash29.png|Some kids don't dream of being mommies. Flash13.png|I don't think so. tub15.png|Morning sickness. tub17.png|Bernadette loves her weird husband. K55.png|You bought a crib without me? K34.png|Humoring her husband. K31.png|Pregnant Bernadette. K20.png|Driving Howard to the ER. GL11.png|That's insensitive. PregoBernie.jpg|Nine months. CL45.png|That one is nice. CL47.png|Pregnant Bernadette at 9 months. CL50.png|Pregnant Bernadette at 9 months. CL65.png|I think I'm in labor. Hol18.jpg|Halley is finally quiet. Hll31.png|Really? So you can control it? Hll51.png|Halley is finally asleep. LRA14.png|Hanging out since giving birth. LRA14.png|Bernie still doesn't think that Sheldon is real. LRA16.png|The Domino’s guy brings the pizza like this now. LRA33.png||Why don't you try a slingshot? Flash10A.png|Bernadette after breaking up with Howard.-2010 Missing15.png|Bernadette is pregnant again. Eros7.png|Bernadette from her bed rest. 11.04 TEI-5.jpg|Halley's old clothes. 11.04 TEI-6.jpg|Halley's old clothes. Flash10A.png|Bernadette after breaking up with Howard.-2010 TCC-6.jpg|Bernie relaxing after getting Sheldon to do Howard's chores. TCC-8.jpg|Pregnant Bernadette. Solo18.png|Pregnant Bernadette. (Melissa at 8+ months.) Eros7.png|Bernadette under bed rest. Novel6.png|I love your book. Novel15.png|Bernadette as Ilsa. TNN-3.jpg|You mean it's my fault? TAA-10.jpg|You're going to fall asleep. Date13.jpg|Bernadette's office. Date14.jpg|Doesn't want to come back to work. Date17.jpg|Hope you're not screwing up my projects TNN-3.jpg|You mean it's my fault? TTT-5.jpg|Playing a video game. TTT-6.jpg|Bernadette asks her Dad to check out Anu. TTT-14.jpg|Bernie and LeBron James. Tam7.png|Bernie asks if she has fingers. Tam9.png|Bernadette playing a video game. Tam10.png|Asking her father for a favor. TIP-1.jpg|Bernadette funding common ground with Sheldon. II2.png|Bernie's zombie story at work. II47.png|I was Bernadette the marionette. II48.png|Both have short problems in high school. LH4.png|Bernie's tired of the kids. LH12.png|Weary of the family noise within. LH13.png|Solitude. LH21.png|Bernadette tells her about her hideaway. LH36.png|Bernie is making quesadillas in the Easy-Bake oven. CV28.png|Magic isn't that great. Neg26.jpg|They are nice. Neg34.jpg|Can you teach me? Neg49.jpg|Can I play it again? Neg50.jpg|Let me try. SB59.jpg|Bernadette steals Denise's flag. SB62.jpg|Bernadette shoots Sheldon and Amy. ZB2.jpg|Bernadette out drinking. NB22.jpg|Ready to kill her colleague. NB52.jpg|Waiting for Penny. Others think she lost her mommy. NB55.jpg|Bernadette pushing. NB66.jpg|Likes her creation. do24.jpg|You're not asking me? do84.jpg|I hate this!!!!!! do87.jpg|I love it!! Jt90.jpg|Abracadabra. TCV-8.jpg|Bernadette launching her new drug. CV20.jpg|You didn't have to take his card. CV22.jpg|What am I going to have, a pear party? CV26.jpg|Penny is worth more than this. Amy_knows_what_shes_doing..jpg|Mad at her crew. TLA-16.jpg|Bernadette hearing Howard's story to Halley. lar7.jpg|You can ask him after he learns to talk. lar11.jpg|Halley's afraid of the dark. ID48.jpg|Are you still a jackass? ID50.jpg|I don't want to raise 2 kids and a vegetable. ID54.jpg|Counting the money for the scooter. Young11.jpg|Bernadette at four. Young10.jpg|Bernadette early pageant career. Young9.jpg|Bernadette early pageant career. TMC-4.jpg|It's for company. matcon27.jpg|When does Anu get back from London? matcon29.jpg|Denise is still here. matcon30.jpg|That's whose handwriting that is! Young9.jpg|Five-Year-Old Bernadette's pageant trophies. Young10.jpg|Five-Year-Old Bernadette's life. Young11.jpg|Five-Year-Old Bernadette. nobel11.jpg|Mommy and Daddy are going away for a couple of days. nobel12.jpg|If going to say you're first words... nobel111.jpg|It is the greatest job in the world. nobel135.jpg|Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz TAA-10.jpg| Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Trivial Category:Bernadette